1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator which contains liquids such as paste, adhesive, shoe polish, cosmetics, etc. and is used by discharging the liquid little by little from the top end with a cap removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
For general applicators, an application face material is attached to the opening of the container containing liquid such as paste, adhesive, shoe polish, cosmetics, etc. therein, and for this application face material, urethane sponge, or sponge with cloths laminated on urethane, or foam rubber sponge is used.
These sponges have effects to discharge a suited volume of a liquid contained in a container.
However, in the applicator of this kind of construction, there were defects in that the application surface was worn out, peeled off, or hydrolyzed and the durability was short.
In addition, in order to improve the durability, there was also a problem in that the manufacturing cost increased.
Furthermore, the convenience of the applicator itself should not be impaired.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an applicator which not only provides excellent durability and convenience but also reduces the manufacturing cost by simplifying the manufacturing process.
It is the other object of the present invention to provide an applicator equipped with an application face material which discharges a suited volume of liquid discharged from the container by plastically deforming a plurality of fine filament like portions protrudably mounted on a peripheral area of the top center thereof and achieves further improved durability and smooth application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive applicator by improving still more durability and reducing the manufacturing cost.
Although by another previous invention related to the present invention, a durability of the conventional applicator, which is weak point thereof, had been improved some extent, in order to implement an intention for producing further better products, it is another object of the present invention to figure out the most suitable pattern and design of the fine filament like portion provided on the application face material and it's most suitable diameter or numbers of the holes for discharging the liquid, depending upon the respective applications, through experimental tests using prototype application, so as to make amount of discharged liquid suitable and to provide an applicator for smooth application of liquid.